


I'll Keep You Safe (Even From Yourself)

by Ficlet-Machine (Wordsmith)



Series: ficlets, drabbles, and other small treats [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Fic, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Soft Kylux, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsmith/pseuds/Ficlet-Machine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo has terrible nightmares. Hux helps him cope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Keep You Safe (Even From Yourself)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solohux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/gifts).



> Written for Solo-hux, who needed some cheering up a little while back.

It was the rattling, creaking sound of metal objects moving against metal surfaces that woke Hux, and as soon as he opened his eyes, he realized he was alone in bed. Again.

From the living room area he could hear the heart wrenching sobs, the whimpers, mewls, panicked pleas, and repeated cries of “no no no NO”, that made him hurry out of bed and kneel besides the couch where Kylo was caught in his nightly hell once again. The nightmares had become both more frequent and more intense since Starkiller and his recently completed training. Kylo did try to talk to him about it, but it seemed to be so terrifying to him even during waking hours that he froze up, eyes filling up with tears and body curling in on itself for protection. And now, during the nights the dreams were worse than usual, he’d leave bed and battle them alone in some other part of their quarter - trying to keep Hux from losing sleep because of him. Kriff alone know what happened to make him this way, but Hux swore to himself, like every night, that when they found Snoke, the General would make sure he paid for it.

Now, though, he reached out and gently caressed Kylo’s sweat soaked face and shoulders, in even slow strokes while calling his name - urging him to wake up. Once Kylo’s body seized some of the tossing, turning, flinching, and restless moving about, Hux leaned in and placed soft kisses everywhere he could reach until those beautiful dark eyes fluttered open, and Kylo sat up straight. It took him a moment to get his bearings right, and Hux waited patiently - still kneeling on the floor. He knew it made Kylo feel better, knowing he wouldn’t accidentally hurt him if he woke violently, even though he’d never even come close to doing it during all their years together.

Kylo hid his face in his hands, broad shoulders slumping as he exhaled a shaky breath. Hux sat next to him, pulling him close and kissing the unruly mop of black hair he loved so much. Kylo buried his face in the crook of his neck, a hand gripping on to Hux’ sleep shirt as if it was a life preserver.

“Come back to bed, love,” Hux whispered. “We can put on that holo-film you like. I’ll watch over you, I promise. I’ll stay awake all night if you need it.”

“I-I’d like that,” Kylo managed, voice hoarse and shaky. “But you- you shouldn’t waste sleep on me, sweetheart. You gotta get up early.”

“I’ve got Beta shift tomorrow,” Hux assured him. “There’s plenty of time to rest. Now get in bed, love. I’ll make us some tea, and see if we have any of those pastry things you brought left. How’s that?”

Kylo nodded against his neck, before allowing himself to be led back to the bed and tucked in against the massive heap of pillows they had collected over the years. When Hux returned with their tea and sweets, Kylo snuggled up against his chest, the sound of his heartbeat more soothing than anything in the world during nights like this. He was asleep agains before they made it halfway through the film. Hux stayed awake, just like he promised. Kylo wrapped securely in his arms. He would protect him, even against his own mind, he’d sworn to himself. He meant it.

A few hours of lost sleep was a price he would always pay gladly if it kept his Kylo safe.


End file.
